Brenna
by Eldaya
Summary: Éste es mi propio personaje, y crearé a pasos gigantes una historia adecuada a ella. Lo primero que os edito es su ficha,para que la conozcais, pero sigue con su aventura. Espero que os guste!
1. Pasado

Información General

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

-Nombre: Brenna Ahern

-Fecha de Nacimiento: 12-12-1978

-Lugar de Nacimiento: Glasgow

-Lugar de Residencia: Escocia

-Casa y año: Hufflepuff, 5º año

-Altura: 1'60 cm

-Color de ojos: chocolate

-Tez: pálida

-Color de cabello: azabache

-Varita. :

-Mascota: lechuza blanca

-Sangre: sangre impura, hija de muggles.

-Antigüedad en Hogwarts: 5 años

Apariencia

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Físicamente es muy normal. Tiene el cabello negro y algo ondulado, bastante rebelde al querer dominarlo.

Los ojos, de color chocolate, miran vacíos a su paso, sumergida en sus fantasías, la piel, algo blanquecina y sensible, tiene algunas cicatrices algo borrosas, y algunas quemaduras. La cara es un poquito regordeta en la que casi siempre nace una media sonrisa, algo triste y seria, pero que sonríe risueña cuando está con los que quiere y la hacen olvidar por pocos instantes su extraña existencia, que a veces se cuestiona.

Es algo rellenita, y con la autoestima algo baja se ve siempre peor de lo que la ven los demás.

Suele ser algo descuidada al vestir, siempre lleva la falda con un broche pequeño con forma de hada sujetando donde la pieza de tela se une, y la corbata a medio apretar, porque la detesta, sentir algo que la está ahogando no forma parte de lo que más le atrae.

Personalidad

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Virtudes: Dulce, cariñosa, leal, amigable...

Defectos: Cabezota, despistada, desconfiada, algo retraída y tímida, fantasiosa, soñadora...

Es cariñosa con aquellos a los que guarda en su corazón, adora a los pocos e importantes amigos que tiene, y nunca los abandonará en sus delirios, aun bien chocará a veces con los más distintos a ella en carácter.

Es bastante cabezota y muy despistada, y cuando se trata de estudiar o de llevar a cabo algún trabajo, suele distraerse con cualquier cosa, aún así lo intenta una y otra vez hasta que, extenuada, consigue su proposito, aún cuando le lleve demasiado tiempo.

Se pasa media vida soñando despierta, es romántica y suele escribir en unas cuartillas que siempre lleva consigo, incluso a veces, en alguna aburrida clase de pociones o de lo que le dé quebraderos de cabeza, saca a escondidas su vieja y amarillenta libreta, y escribe, intentando que no la descubran.

Tiene algún que otro conflicto interior que a veces la posee y la hace sollozar lánguidamente, lamentándose.

Le irritan las mentiras, que la dejen de lado, que la critiquen a las espaldas… Prefiere más de mil veces que la hieran diciéndole lo nefasto a la cara que tener que enterarse por su propia cuenta.

Gustos

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Suele vestir pantalones y ropa cómoda, pero en ocasiones es capaz de aparecer más hermosa de lo que usualmente deja ver.

Tiende a comer dulces, chocolate y pastas, es de lo que más gusta, y a pesar de que sabe que le puede destrozar la línea, sigue cayendo en las dulces tentaciones, que siempre la hacen flaquear.

Adora leer, dibujar, escribir, ver cine muggle, y muchas más cosas de las que ha sentido atracción.

Le gusta mucho el licor de mandrágora, la hidromiel fresquita, la cerveza de mantequilla, y bebidas muggles como el chocolate caliente o la bebida llena de gas que ronda el mundo entero.

No le fascinan demasiado los deportes, pero a veces se entretiene viendo algún partido de Quidditch, sobretodo le gusta ver cómo vibran los jugadores y los espectadores, y se siente fascinada por el trabajo duro de los que cruzan el campo peleando por la victoria.

Le gusta casi toda la comida excepto cosas como el hígado, los sesos y demás, y adora las cosas dulces, como el chocolate o las pastas.

Familia

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Es hija de muggles, y su vida no es feliz. Sus padres no se quieren y están envueltos en contínuas discusiones, ella es hija única (o al menos así lo cree) y se siente muy sola.

Desde jovencita se sintió en un mundo en el que no encajaba, y en múltiples ocasiones la rodeaban sucesos inexplicables, de los cuales supo lo que significaban el día en que recibió la carta de Hogwarts, explicándole lo que nunca sospechó.

La oveja negra de la familia, la hermana de la que sus padres jamás hablaron, se presentó ante ella, viendo una réplica casi exacta aunque con 10 años menos ; como un ángel redentor vino a por ella, llevándosela consigo al mágico mundo donde podría ser feliz, sin remordimientos ni pena. Y durante muchas horas, muchos días, hablaron, conociéndose hasta tal punto que sabían exactamente qué sentían la una y la otra con tan sólo mirarse en el espejo de sus ojos.

Brenna tiene 15 años, 16 en diciembre, y cursa 5º año. El sombrero seleccionador la dispuso en la casa Hufflepuff, donde, a pesar de no ser muy buena estudiante, demostró su valía trabajando duro y casi sin descanso.

Su hermana, en contra, ingresó en Gryffindor, hogar de los más valientes, y también de los que más presión soportan sobre sus hombros. Y, a pesar de no poder descansar en la misma casa y de ser rivales, se tratan con mucho cariño y respeto ; no por ello dejan de tener rencillas, aunque, al fin y al cabo, es lo más lógico.

Extra

¯¯¯¯¯¯

La clase que más detesta es la de Adivinación, pues no congenia demasiado con la profesora Trelawney, de la que no tiene demasiada buena imagen, y la que más le gusta es la de estudios muggles y la de pociones, pero no precisamente por el estudio de las extrañas pociones, sinó por una causa que suele guardar con ella: El maestro Severus Snape, que es la que la hace derretir.


	2. Brenna

Capítulo uno

Brenna

Brenna estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol, gozando de la sombra que le proporcionaba.

Los rayos de sol se infiltraban entre jirones del follaje y acariciaba suavemente su piel ; cerró los ojos concentrándose en el ruido que la envolvía ; los demás estudiantes habían finalizado las clases y andaban por ahí divirtiéndose...

Aspiró el dulce aroma del matorral lleno de jugosas moras negras y rojas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió a gusto.

Eran los primeros días en Hogwarts, y después de mucha tensión, empezaba a sentir el dominio de su propia vida.

No pasó demasiado tiempo tranquila, pues una voz la sobresaltó cuando el sueño empezaba a adormecerla.

Provenía de las ramas en lo alto del árbolbajo el cualse resguardaba del sol, y miró con atención y curiosidad.

Alzó la cabeza para poder distinguir sobre sí,sentado en una rama baja y con una pierna balanceándose acompasadamente, a un chico de tez cetrina, nariz aguileña y cabellos largos y opacos, que caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

Algunos de ellos tapaban su cara, de la que lo que podía ver con más claridad eran unos ojos grandes, oscuros, que brillaban bajo los rayos de sol que lograban alcanzarle.

Le pareció muy atractivo, pero no dijo nada, le inquietaba aquella gélida mirada y la altivez con la que se le había dirigido.

¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Deberías estar ya en el gran comedor, o ye quedarás sin nada de comer. Y por cierto, este es MI árbol, así que ya puedes ir yéndote de aquí. – le dijo el muchacho tranquilamente, con voz ausente de calidez.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Brenna sin comprender lo que le decían.

¿Es que aparte de ser de los de Hufflepuff eres sorda o qué ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! – y, descolgando medio cuerpo del árbol, le gritó mirándola a los ojos ¡VETE-

Brenna estaba desconcertada. No sabía si replicarle o irse.

No le apetecía para nada que aquel tipo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, ni mucho menos quería sentirse igual que en su "casa".

Pero no quería líos, y¿y si aquel chico era alguien importante en la escuela?

Le miró con la mirada entornada, pero el joven le hizo caso omiso. Siguió mirándola con ojos inquisidores, cosa que la inquietaba cada vez más.

¡Snape- una voz suave y dulce lo llamó desde unos cuantos pasos.

Una joven pelirroja lo miraba ceñuda, y andaba hacia él a grandes zancadas.

¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo¡Deja de molestarla! –

Snape echó a Brenna una última fulminante mirada, y giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentarse a la joven gryffindor, que al llegar a su altura se paró para devorar aire con el que llenar sus pulmones cansados ; cuando se sintió mejor, atrapó la cara angulosa del chico entre sus manos y le habló suavemente:

- No seas tan terco, e intenta ser más amigable, te irá mejor... - y le regaló una franca sonrisa con la que Snape sintió que se amansaba.

Un muy ligero rubor cubrió su pálido rostro, dándole algo más de color, y desvió la mirada al pensar que tal vez ella podía leer su mirada.

- Perdónale, realmente es un buen tipo... Pero ¡Esque siempre está a la defensiva- la chica se dirigió hacia Brenna mientras se sentaba a su lado. - Yo soy Lily Evans, y te doy la bienvenida a nuestro colegio. Por cierto¿Cómo te llamas?

- Brenna... - acertó a responder, mirándola algo asustada.

¡Encantada de conocerte! – respondió ella, poniéndose en pie y haciendo una reverencia.

Brenna se rió de buena gana, y observó a tan dispares personajes. Ahora veía al chico con otros ojos ¿O sería el poder que tenía aquella pelirroja bruja, que en cuanto apareció hizo que automáticamente se endulzara su mirar?

Se preguntó qué clase de relación habría entre ellos dos, se les veía de carácter tan distinto, que se le hacía difícil creer que podrían ser pareja y estar cuatro horas seguidas sin pelearse... Pero otras cosas se habían visto...

Mientras divagaba con estos pensamientos en la cabeza le sorprendió el tañido de las campanas que indicaban el inicio de las clases.

Buscó rápidamente en su bolsa el pergamino con las clases que le tocaban cada día, pero no era capaz de encontrarlo ; el nerviosismo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

¡ARGH¿Dónde est�¿Dónde lo dejé- se lamentaba, turbada por la vergüenza que sentía.

¿Qué es lo que buscas? – le preguntó Lily, ansiosa de saber si podría ayudarla.

¡El pergamino con el horario¡No lo encuentro- se quejó lastimeramente, a punto de echarse a llorar.

¡Uh! Pues...- puso los ojos en blanco, intentando adivinar el dato- Lo siento¡no lo sé ! ... ¡Démonos prisa y a ver si encontramos a alguien a quien preguntárselo! – y dicho esto, se pusieron en pie, preparadas para salir corriendo.

- Le toca Pociones...- dijo el sombrío muchacho, poniendo los ojos en blanco y bufando.

Brenna enrojeció al instante, sabiendo que aquel chico la tenía por tonta o algo peor. Dirigió una sonrisa a Lily, con el desconcierto en los ojos, intentando no mirar demasiado a Snape.

- Gra.. gracias.. – dijo titubeando, y echó a correr, seguida de Lily y de un asqueado Snape.

Se sentía algo confusa y molesta por cómo había contestado aquel chico, pero intentó no darle demasiada importancia.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del colegio, se paró para tomar aire, y dejó que ellos llegaran a su altura.


End file.
